León
León is a very talented boy that comes from Mexico and studies at Studio On Beat. He is also Violetta's current boyfriend and one of her two love interests in the first season. He is kind of arrogant, and somehow vain. But despite this, León has a good heart and cares about his friends, especially Violetta. He currently attends Studio On Beat. He's a very talented musician, singer and dancer. As of season 2, it is revealed that he likes going to the motocross track and practice his skills, which he used to do with his ex-mechanic and girlfriend, Lara, who left in season 2 when León, Violetta, Francesca and Diego went to Madrid to dance for YouMix Spain. Later then, he revealed that they broke up because Lara couldn't date him anymore, because she couldn't trust him and knew he is still in love with Violetta. León is portrayed by Jorge Blanco. Personality Although he is arrogant, conceited and full of himself, León is an honest guy and has a good heart. However, when he's with Ludmila, he seems a little mean. At the beginning, he wants to win Violetta's heart to get back at Tomás because Ludmila, his girlfriend, is attracted to him. However, he falls in love with Violetta against his will. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, León is very arrogant and mean and he was also part of the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila, Naty and Andrés. He was a little selfish, and he didn't seem to like any of the other students at the Studio and he was very similar to his girlfriend, Ludmila, but they soon broke up. But later, when he falls in love with Violetta, he turns into a whole new person and now he is a good and friendly guy. When asked for the reason, he always says that his love for Violetta has changed him. However, León still has a jealous side and it is shown when he sees Tomás and Violetta together. León hates Tomás and would do anything to get him to leave Violetta alone. In the last episodes of Part 1, León and Violetta share their first kiss. Part 2 León starts to get more jealous, because he knows that Violetta still has feelings for Tomás, which leaded to that they broke up in episode 48-49, however they missed each other, and became a couple again, but they broke up again. Ludmila tries to convince León that he is just like her, and it leads to that León says something about Violetta, that he regrets. He sometimes forget about everything, because he's thinking of Violetta, however they decided to stay as friends in the last episode of season 1. 'Season 2' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *He can play the guitar and the piano. *He loves to ride motorcycles. *He wrote the song Voy Por Ti about his love for Violetta. *The song Entre Dos Mundos is about his two passions: music and competing at the motocross track. *It was revealed in Season 1 Episode 23 that he is allergic to strawberries. *He gets very jealous easily. *He's in love with Violetta. *He wrote the song Podemos for Violetta. *Ludmila always calls him "Lion". *He's from Mexico. *He is from a rich family so he never has to work for money. *He used to be in the "cool crowd" along with his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, Naty and his best friend, Andrés. *He didn't like Tomás as he used to be in love with Violetta. *He hates Diego as he was Violetta's boyfriend but he was only with her to make her suffer and he didn't really love her. *He can play golf. *He mentioned in the first episode that he has a dog, because he said that his dog has a better music taste that Maxi. *He was picked for "Talents 21", but he backed out, so Violetta could be in the competition. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta